Fairy Tales Gone Wrong
by kalliekat84
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens in the books we read? Have you ever dreamed of being in them? Well, follow Newt and his friends on their Journey. Books can be a real Killjoy. These ones like to give you real thrills and chills. I suck at these oh well.
1. intro

Intro

I had only just turned seventeen this summer. It was one of the best summers. I got to spend almost every day with my best friend Izabella Blackthorn. We have been best friends since I moved into the house next door to her when I was five. I meet her the same day and we have been best friends ever since. I can't remember us ever fighting.

We have always just had that common ground thing between us and agreed or disagreed together. It's strange but we have this rare connection. In a way, I think our connection is based off us always being there for each other. Never letting each other down, always having each other's backs.

So to say I was lost today would be an understatement. You see, Izabella is with her parents at some family gathering or something. Which leaves me alone today. My parents are working and won't be home till late tonight. So here we find me walking down the street in my black T with a massive Shark going all the way from one shoulder and wrapping around to have its tale meet at its head. It's a really cool shirt. Along with My black cut off's with my black Converse.

You're asking yourself. What is with him and all black. I can't really answer that. Mostly because I normally don't really pick my outfits. Okay, I know what you're thinking he's a grown guy and he doesn't pick his own clothes. No Izzy normally picks because she say's I have horrible taste in close and would always dress like I am now if she was not around. You know what, she is right. I probably would dress just like this every single day. So I am actually lucky to have my best friend in my life.

At the moment, I have no idea where I am heading to. I just know that something tells me to go this way. When I have a feeling like this I normally follow it. Mind you it normally gets Izzy and me into trouble. Let me tell you the things we have go through this summer. You wouldn't believe me even if I told you what happened.

Oh, wait you want to hear? Are you sure? It may make you never look at a book the same way again. It could even scare you off books forever. But if you're sure. I cannot deny you hearing what this summer has been like. So without further ado here is where the story starts.


	2. Finders' Keepers

The sun shining through the window woke Newton Jamison from his less than two hours of sleep. Soon after being woken by the sun whom he cursed under his breath he heard knocking on his door. He rolled out of bed; he already knew who was at the front door. How Izzy could be up and ready to go after just two hours of sleep he had no idea.

He walked from his room and down the stairs to the front door. He was in his black Tank Top and Red and blue basketball shorts. He normally slept in that unless it was really hot. Newt bounced down the stairs like he was a kid again and came to a skidding stop in front of the door. He swung it open with a smile. "Good morning sunshine," he heard from his best friend who looked perfect, like always.

He yawned and stepped aside heading for the kitchen. "Why are you full of so much Energy? I never understand how you can get two hours of sleep and be up and ready to go." He yawned yet again. He poured two glasses of OJ and handed one to Izzy. "It's a talent Nugget, it's a talent. Now let's go. We have the whole first day of summer and I heard some people talking about the woods again. We have to go see what all the fuss is about. The woods have been like a bad horror story all our lives. Let's see what's so horrible about them."

Newt sighed; he had already knew that Izzy wanted to check this out. "Really on the first day you want to go to the woods, the most haunted place is Sandyshade? You wouldn't have picked the Beach today and the woods tomorrow?" He shook his head and downed his OJ. "Alright, I will go get dressed." He headed upstairs. After getting to his room he heard Izzy scream upstairs. "Newt wear your black short's and a red t-shirt with the evil looking black birds on it. " Newt groaned hearing what she said. "They are Ravens Izzy. Ravens as in quote the raven nevermore. Come on Izzy we learned the raven in school." He heard chuckling. "And that is why I don't know it." He heard Izzy's snarky remark.

It didn't take him long to get dressed. He ran a brush through his hair, which always stuck up on its own in a spiky way. He had never really had to try to get his hair to spike. It just kind of always had. Who was he kidding, he was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. He was glad he didn't have to fuss with his hair like most guys did. After about five minutes he came back downstairs dressed just like Izzy had told him to.

Yeah, yeah you can laugh later, but she is a great pick when it comes to clothes. "Now wear your black and red Converse and your all set." He looked at her and shook his head. "Yeah, all good. "he walked over and slipped into his shoes and then tied them. "Ready to go?" He didn't get an answer. No, he just felt the weight of Izzy bounce onto his back and wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckled and walked out the door closing it behind them and headed down the sidewalk.

Once they got to the sidewalk, Izzy jumped down and opted to walk beside him." So tell me again why we are going to the woods when we have been clearly warned to never ever go near them?" Newt asked while they walked down the street towards the very place they had been forbidden to go all their life he side glanced at his best friend. You probably want to know what Izzy looks like.

She is breathtaking. She has beautiful straight black almost raven colored hair, which goes on and on. Right now she has it braided and folded so that it's not hanging free. She has olive tan colored skin; she's tall almost as tall as me. And I stand six foot 4. And she has these beautiful bright blue eyes that remind me of mini oceans. If you could see her the way I do, your chin would be hitting the floor right now. She's just so beautiful, that people wonder why she never hears the word no.

Thinking back, no one ever had trouble describing Izzy other than beautiful and breathtaking. I am tall, muscular with olive tan skin, dark brown hair that spikes of its own free will, and green eyes. Izzy has said a time or two that they remind her of green diamonds shining in the moonlight. Only a girl could say something like that.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Izzy speaking once again. She always brought him from his thoughts. "We're going because April and Gigi said that Daniel and Derek, the twins, went into the woods the day before School let out and they saw this creepy cabin that looked like there was a tale to it. You know me well to know enough that when I hear something like that, I have to check it out and our parents aren't around to stop us. Come on Newt. It'll be fun and if not we will leave and go home. Deal?"

Newt thought on what Izzy was saying before nodding his head, thinking to himself. 'What have I gotten myself into this time.' After agreeing with just that simple nod of his head. The woods that the twins had gone into, wasn't really that far from their house, meaning the walk was only a few minutes away. Once they reached the woods, Newt hesitated before following Izzy, who went in with no problem.

The woods were as creepy as the stories told about them. The trees held a very dark, very ominous look to them. Almost as if they were shrowded in a foreboding, dark evil of sorts. Newt reached out and grabbed Izzy's shoulder. "We shouldn't be here Iz. It's not safe." Newt was always the smarter of the two in moments like this. He heard her chuckle. "We are fine Newt, don't worry. Come on the cabin is close." Newt groaned while Izzy walked further.

Newt stopped and looked around. "Forgive us for entering your forbidden borders." that was all he spoke to the evil looking trees before dashing after Izzy. Izzy was right in her assumption on the destination. They only walked for a few more moments before a creepy, haunted looking cabin came into view. Everything inside Newt was screaming turn back. But as Izzy opened the door he walked through with her. "Be careful Iz, this place feels off." He watched Izzy nod but not speak.

That's when Newt spotted it. On the old decaying table rested a leather bound book Thicker than anything he had ever seen in all his life. The pages looked older, almost as if it was written on paper from an ancient time period. Perhaps as far back as the first Egyptian rulers. He walked over. "Iz look," he spoke as he reached the table his hand's now resting on the book. "What do you suppose it is a book about?" Izzy asked.

He watched her walk over to the table. "I suspect it's what Daniel and Derek found." He lifted the book from the table, wrapping his arms around it and looked at Izzy. "Let's take it and go. This place gives me a really bad feeling. We can look at the book back at home. Right now let's just leave." Izzy nodded. "Alright Newt lets go home, we did make a deal." That was something Newt loved about Izzy.

They both dashed out of the cabin and hurried through the woods the same way they came. Fifteen or some minutes after leaving, they excited the woods, with moans and howls behind them. Now, in the safety of their own street, they walked a little slower. "The book looks older than time its self. " Newt spoke more to himself than Izzy as he examined the book while they walked.


End file.
